epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bobdave/Okay so hi
Hi, guys. I think I'm back. So like, I never actually felt like I left, but obviously there was a point where I noticed I hadn't been here in a while. Since ERB Season 5 the whole Wiki lost a lot of activity, which is understandable, as there was nothing new coming through the ERB pipeline and didn't seem as if there was going to be for a fair time. I was hoping to tie myself over with my battles and maybe a game I designed which hopefully would help tie other people over among other people's fanmades and stuff. Revision for my AS-Level exams (exams you take during the second-to-last year of secondary school) were taking up a lot of time, however and I felt as if I couldn't dedicate time to putting out stuff. And since the comments on the main page were mostly either shitposty or valiant-but-obvious attempts at keeping up conversation in a lull, there was seemingly no reason for me to contribute. Fast forward past exams and there was still a lot of residual stress regarding university applications and other stuff for next year. I was also semi-immediately off to Greece after exams on a Classics school trip then shortly after that I went to Croatia with my mother then shortly after that I went to France with my dad. Now I've still got stuff to do in preparation for next year but I thought that for a bit I might be able to return provided I can find a reason for me to hang out. I love this place and have done so since I joined three and a half years ago but I'm not sure if there's really anything for me to do anymore. Nevertheless, I'll give it a go. I see I've missed a bit. Wonder leaving, which I'm quite disappointed about (why'd he leave btw?). Avvy's been blocked till October (what happened?). 6th Tourney's been announced and hopefully I should compete in that (and not go out first round). By the way, I bring gifts. Well, I mean, I think I do. I had to put a ''VERY LONG ''pause on the Christmas audio covers that I'm sure a lot of you may remember but I've picked them back up and two are finished and will go up on my Soundcloud soon. I'll post the links when that happens. Another one's almost done and I'm eager to get going on the rest as I've found them more fun to do with less stress looming over me. The new Modern vs Classic is in the works and is coming hopefully soon as well. And I've practically finished my Cicada 3301-style Internet Scavenger Hunt which I hope garners enough interest for people to work through and finish. So yeah, I'm gonna stick around for a bit to see how it goes. Hello again! - Jude :) EDIT: Oh, my b. Tourney auditions are closed. Oh well, I'm still excited for it :) EDIT 2: And thanks to everyone who wished me a happy birthday on Skype, didn't see messages till a while later xP Category:Blog posts